


Let me love on you: A Raywood Daddy Kink Story

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bath Houses, Choking, Daddy Kink, EmotionallySecureCumDumpster!Ray, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, R&R, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, emotionalCumDumpster!Ray, r and r connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ryan stumbles upon Ray at a bath house, they start to enjoy each other and it grows into something more. Ray seems in need of something Ryan is capable of supplying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I fuck the sad out of you?

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how to tag this. No beta, might clean it up a bit later. Basically wanted to write a daddy kink story about Ryan fucking an insecure Ray. Ryan wants Ray to know that dude, get fucked as much as you want, but do it because you want to get fucked, not because you want to feel loved. 
> 
> Hopefully I can write this well enough to not be slut shamey or douchey, but whatevs daddy kink and praise kink are inherent problematic for many people. 
> 
> Thou hast been warned.

     Ryan wrapped the scratchy white towel around his waist. The lighting in the locker area was surprising harsh for a gay bathhouse, but soon he would be cloaked under the dim lights in the maze of rooms. He didn’t do this kind of thing often, hook up with random men at the gay bath house a 20 minute drive from his work, but he had the rumblies in his pants, that only anus could satisfy. 

 

     Ryan padded through the familiar maze, the sounds of bodies slapping together could be easily heard through the thin walls. Men moaned in varying pitches, horny fucks determined to satisfy their lust. The towel rubbing against his cock made him bone up a bit, enough for the other men in the bathhouse hallways to take notice. Ryan politely declined a few advances. He always wanted to make at least one circuit around before picking a guy.

 

     Some men had the doors to the rooms they rented cracked open. Ryan peeked into one in passing. A man was lying face down, presenting his asshole to be fucked. It wasn’t a bad display, Ryan thought to himself, but it wasn’t his top pick. 

 

    A few doors down another door was cracked, a siren song of soft moans beckoned Ryan forward. A tall, tan, twenty-something was getting fucked by a silvered haired man. The older man’s cock wasn’t that much different in size to his own, though not as thick, and the younger man seemed to take it with ease. 

 

     The younger man locked eyes with Ryan for an instant before they glazed back over in a fuck haze. Ryan longed to see those big eyes staring up at him as he drove his cock into his hole. The older man grunted when he noticed Ryan’s presence. His thrust pattern changed, once smooth, grinding thrusts turned to angry stabs angled for pain to punish the younger man for attracting another fuck. 

 

     Ryan swallowed a growl, the younger man’s whining tugged at his heart strings as hard as his moans had tugged at his dick. The tan man arched his back, starting to pull away. Ryan stepped forward, preparing to bully the other man into leaving since his dick was no longer welcome inside the younger man.

 

     But, the older man thrust deep and threw his head back. His body shook as he deposited his seed deep into the younger man’s ass. The older man shot Ryan a triumphant look as he yanked his dick out, a drop of cum hanging from the tip. Ryan chose to ignore the shoulder check the silver haired man gave him as he left. He had more interesting things to focus on. 

 

     The younger man pushed himself up on his hands and hip. His hole was likely too sore to allow him to sit all of the way up. His eyes were glassy and his dark hair was slicked down onto his forehead with sweat, and possibly cum. Ryan smoothed his hand across the lad’s face, sweeping away the sweat from the soft skin. *  


 

     “I’m Ray,” the younger man said, his voice a little hoarse from all of the cocks he had sucked that day. 

 

     “Ryan.”

 

     Ray’s eyes glittered up at him, a puppyish smile played on his lips. Ray nuzzled into Ryan’s large hand, enjoying the warmth and intimacy. Ryan ran his other hand over Ray’s chest, enjoying the way the hard nibs of the lad’s bronze nipples tickled the palm of his hand. There was something about Ray that filled him with the urge to pin him down and fuck him until all he could feel was every vein and crook of his cock. 

 

     But at the same time, he longed to take the boy home and give him a good bath and a meal. Before fucking him into a state of bliss. 

 

     Ray’s stared up at him with such a beautiful, fragile innocence. A silent question begging to know if he was truly worth the way Ryan was treating him. Ryan could barely keep himself from pinning the lad down and showing him just how beautiful he found his tan body. He hungered to hear his name cross Ray’s lava colored lips, reddened from kisses, as he wrapped the lad up in his arms and fucked his way to his core. 

 

     Ray slipped his hand under Ryan’s towel, gripping his dick. The warm hand and twisting tugs quickly drew Ryan to his full length and almost full thickness. The lad was impressed, the slight upward curve of Ryan’s cock would feel so good sliding into him while he was on his back. And it would give him a nice opportunity to stare Ryan in the eyes while he got fucked. 

 

     Ray sat up on his tailbone and pulled his knees to his chest. Ryan drank in the sight of his hole, an angry scarlet mouth that needed some tender kisses from his cock. Ryan pressed his head against Ray’s hole. The lad gasped, surprised that the man hadn’t driven in to the hilt with one thrust. Ryan teased his hole, gently grazing the sensitive skin with his cocklips, enjoying the slick mixture of sweat and another man’s cum. 

 

     Ray’s legs shook. Tenderness wasn’t something his usually attracted in the bathhouse. He was accustomed to older men pounding him with angry thrust. Men determined to prove that they maintained their virility by punishing his body for the youth he still had. 

 

     Ryan slipped the tip of his cock in and then instantly pulled out. Ray’s body tingled at the denial, annoyed that he didn’t receive that stretch that pulled on all of the right spots inside him. Ryan repeated the move a few more times before he left the tip inside the lad. Ryan gripped his dick and slowly drew a circle inside Ray’s hole, making sure to stretch his rim as much as possible. 

 

     “I can be good,” Ray whimpered suddenly. His eyes were wet and needy. He needed this fuck on a level Ryan hadn’t initially comprehended. 

 

     “You’re so good baby.” Ryan soothed. 

 

     Ray’s hole trembled around him, desperate to pull him in deeper. His body shook, need and hunger weren’t something he had to deal with in the past. Men were usually lined up to fuck him and be on their way as quickly as possible. No man had ever taken the time before to treat him like this. 

 

     Ryan let the rest of his head slide into the lad’s warmth. Ray’s head snapped back, never had so little made him feel so much. He was on the edge of orgasm without even getting to feel the length of Ryan’s cock inside him. 

 

     “Easy, baby,” Ryan’s deep timbre resonated in his chest, making him feel drunk and safe. “You bumped your head on the wall.”

 

     “I’m okay, daddy.”

 

     The word slipped out so easily:  daddy .

 

     Ryan’s cock throbbed, his thickness filled up Ray’s hole in a way that not even the full length of any cock before Ryan’s could. Ryan held himself steady though his head was reeling. The urge to protect and care for and claim welled up in his chest. He wanted to fuck Ray until the lad craved his cock. He wanted to see the realization in those big eyes when Ray finally understood that he was loveable. He wanted to fuck away Ray’s increasingly visible self hatred and insecurities. 

 

     “You feeling good, baby?” Ryan asked. His voice even to avoid any chance of Ray feeling mocked by an overly sweet tone. 

 

     “Yes,” He whimpered, his voice full of ache. “May I please have more?”

 

     Ryan almost fell over. Those eyes, that voice, that hot hole gripping at his cock like it was a life raft. Ryan locked eyes with his boy as he eased himself in deeper. Ray’s jaw was slack, but after a few more thick inches the sides of his mouth pulled back in a quick grimace. Ryan pulled back just a bit and held himself steady. His girth was a challenge for the most experienced of bottoms who had been taking dick for longer than Ray had been alive. 

 

     Ryan pulsed his dick inside of Ray. Ray’s body pulsed in return, a wave traveling up him that ended with his eyes opening a bit wider and his mouth hanging open a bit more. Ryan repeated the pulsing until Ray’s eyes started to droop and a drunken content smile crossed his lips. Ryan pulled back a bit before he pressed deeper into the lad. Ray’s hole opened up more, that slick warmth that encased Ryan’s welcomed him in further. 

 

     Ryan felt so honored and intensely aware that he was slowly burrowing his way into another man. None of the other men he had fucked had given him that awareness that he was sliding a part of his body into another human being. A person who was welcoming the intrusion, who was allowing him to play inside the most vulnerable parts of their body. 

 

The openness of Ray’s body and demeanor were intoxicating to Ryan. He wanted more, he wanted those pretty lips to call him daddy again. He wanted to feel Ray orgasm from inside of the lad, every quake and shiver pulling at his meat. Ryan knew that a fuck couldn’t fix all of his boy’s problems, but he wanted to grant Ray a reprieve from what was weighing him down. 

 

     Ryan reached down and gripped the lads hips. Soft whimpers welcomed in his closeness. Ryan wrapped his arms around the boy, his grip lose enough around his lithe frame to keep him from feeling suffocated. Ryan pressed his forehead into Rays, calling him baby. 

 

     “Do I feel good?” The younger man asked, tension suddenly twisting through his body. 

 

     “You tell me, baby,” Ryan rumbled into his ear. “Do you like the way I’m fucking you.”

 

     “Yeah, I really love it.” Ray whispered, unsure if it was okay for him to feel like this. Unsure if he was allowed to or deserved it. “But I want to make sure you are enjoying it?”

 

     “How could I not enjoy it?” Ryan cooed down at him, his tone soft and nurturing. “I’ve got my beautiful baby in my arms. And it feels so good to be inside you. You are so beautiful baby, inside and out.”

 

     And that was all it took to send Ray over the edge. The gentle fucking, even with just half of Ryan’s monster thick cock, combined with the praise he would never admit he longed to hear sent the lad to a beautiful place he never knew he could reach. The orgasm lapped over him like a tide coming it, filling him up with a feeling of warmth and love and contentment. 

 

     For Ryan, the beautiful waterworks show that Ray put on for him was enough make him cum. The strain gripped his body, he held back not wanting to crush the slim lad under his more muscular frame. Ryan hope his every spurt would wash away the cum from the men before him. He wanted to be the only one inside Ray, if only for a little while. 

 

     Ryan combed his fingers through his lad’s hair while waiting for him to come down off of his high. His boy’s stomach growled, triggering his need to see him fed and taken care of. When Ray had finally come down enough from his orgasm, Ryan invited him out for dinner. His baby eagerly agreed. 

  
  



	2. The one with the shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray have shower sex after an intimate (angst) conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I wanted to do this in order, but meh. My favorite fics are usually out of order. Fickle muses and their love of butt rubbings.

      Ray arched his back, pressing his but into Ryan's hip. The older man sighed happily. He enjoyed cuddling up with his boy.  The sunset giving the lad's tan skin an even more golden glow. Ray slid the top of his shorts down his ass a bit, giving Ryan his best lustful look.

 

     Ryan rolled onto his side and threaded his hand into his boy's hair. Ray’s eyes fluttered closed, hoping it that this would be the start of a fuck. Ryan gently tugged his hair, letting the length slowly slip through his fingers

 

     "You know we don't have to have sex every time we get together, right baby?" Ryan softly gruffed into Ray's ear.

 

     Ray bit his lip and looked like he was trying to figure out to accomplish a challenging achievement. A tinge of fear in his eyes. His throat worked but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 

     "I've got you." The older man continued sweetly in his southern way. "Here in daddy's bed, we have a nice movie on the TV. We can just relax for a bit. I keep you around because I like you, Ray."

 

     Ray squeezed his eyes shut, his hands moving down to his stomach. The praise made his stomach flip flop. Ryan tip toed his hand across Ray's side and slid his big hand under Ray's.

 

     His boy's tummy was tight. Ray carried his emotions in his gut, the gent had noticed this weeks ago. The truth was always in the tummy. Ryan pressed his face into the lad's jaw and shushed him, gently caressing the tension from him. Ryan stroked over his baby's belly with the backs of his knuckles.

 

       "I don't want you to get bored of me." Ray whispered to the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

"I don't see that happening," Ryan rumbled into the lad's neck.

 

      Ray blinked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. There really wasn’t a point in arguing with Ryan. He just kept saying the same things over again about how he liked having Ray around. His big hand rested on Ray’s stomach. The feeling of Ryan’s thumb grazing his skin was doing weird and amazing things to Ray’s dick, heart, and that stupid part of his brain that told him that he was going to fuck everything up eventually. That warm feeling washing away all of Ray's usually negative thoughts.

 

      Ryan looked at the kid, the alternating waves of horniness and self hatred emanating from Ray reminded him of how it felt to be in your 20s and to have no clue what was even possible. That someone could just like you for who you are, and that you're going to be okay no matter what. Ryan reached down and pulled one of Ray’s legs over his own, his boy shifted down and pressed his face in Ryan’s broad chest.

 

      Ryan kissed the top of his head, trying to offer the lad whatever comfort he would take. The soft rose smell of Ray’s shampoo was enough to get Ryan’s cock going again, but he really wanted to hammer home the message that Ray was a welcome part of his life more than he wanted to hammer his ass.

 

      Ray reached down and grasped Ryan’s cock while he was still soft enough for his hand to easily wrap around it. Ryan scrunched his face up, annoyed with his body for adding to the confusion that Ray was already feeling. Ray stroked Ryan’s cock absentmindedly. The older man wasn’t sure if it would be worse to not get a boner and risk Ray feeling rejected, or to get a boner and risk Ray thinking that he truly only wanted him around for sex.

 

     Then lad hit him full blast with big wet puppy dog eyes. Ryan sighed, and smoothed his hands over that tan, warm skin he loved to run his tongue over. Ray combed the older man’s hair into his eyes. Ryan had let it grow out a bit more because he loved the way Ray pulled his hair when he was eating his boy out.

 

      And that thought was enough to set his cock into full bloom.

 

      “But, what if I really, really want you to fuck me?” Ray asked.

 

      Ryan growled and flipped the boy onto his back. Lifting the younger man’s legs up and then pinning them down on the bed. Ray reached down and smoothed his balls back to give Ryan full access to his hole. Ryan took in a moment to appreciate the sight of that reddish brown crinkle that Ray had been using all over town. In this moment Ray was his, and Ryan fully intended to make the lad thankful for his stewardship.  

 

      Ray let out a tiny cry as Ryan smashed his lips into the boy’s hole. The rake of Ryan’s sharp teeth across the flesh of his cheeks made Ray’s hole involuntarily clench. But the forceful press of Ryan tongue to his hole relaxed him.*

 

      Ryan’s animalistic enthusiasm pulled Ray out of his head. Every press, every lick, every nip Ryan made at his boy’s hole evoked a new noise or shudder from the lad. Ray gripped Ryan’s long blond hair, a long whine signaling that he was going to cum at any moment. Ryan grabbed Ray’s throbbing cock, pulling the skin tight to the base. The feeling of that big, warm hand wrapped around his cock mixed with the feeling of Ryan eating his ass like he had been starved for a week drove Ray over the edge. A long jet of cum erupted from his cock, Ryan looked up just in time to see it arcing through the air before it splattered down on Ray’s chest and face.

 

      “Fuck, Daddy.” Ray whispered.

 

      Ryan smirked to himself. Ray hugged a knee to his chest and ran a finger over his hole. Aftershocks making his slim body shiver. Ryan trailed a few kissed up Ray’s thigh before moving up to his neck, licking up the small puddles of semen there

 

      “Shower time?” Ryan asked innocently, pressing a kiss into his boy’s shoulder.

 

      Ray nodded, too high from being eaten out by Ryan to form sentences. Ryan pulled off his shirt and threw the younger man over his shoulder and carried him to his spacious bathroom. The older man ran his hand over the lad’s legs as he waited for the water in his walk in shower to warm up. He didn’t want to set his boy down on the tile before they had a chance to warm up. Ray hung there limply, enjoying feeling weightless in Ryan’s arms, watching the muscles in his back moving as he carried Ray around.

 

      Ryan slid Ray down his body, the lad’s back facing the warm spray. Ryan gave the kid a lopsided grin, he could feel Ray straining to touch the shower floor. The older man liked how easy it was for him to carry Ray around, how easy it was to manhandle him. Ryan sat down on the built in shower seat, Ray straddling his lap and hugging his shoulders. The older man turned on the overhead spray. Ray clutched at him, the sudden spray of water was a shock to his system.

 

      Ryan kissed the lad’s jaw, pressing a firm hand into his lower back. Ray leaned back and let the spray wash away his cum. The lad ran his hands over his chest, enjoying the way the gent hungrily watched him. Ryan turned off the spray and scooped some pink stuff out of a black jar.

 

      The smell of rose filled the as Ryan rubbed the shower smoothie into his boy’s skin. Ray let his man wash him. Ryan tried to rub away the last remain bit of tension from his back and stomach, his large hands moving in sweeping swirling motions over the lad’s skin.

 

      Ryan gave the lad a playful slap on the ass making Ray yelp in surprise. The steam from the shower kept the room warm. Ryan turned the boy around, the shower smoothie’s slipperiness making the transition easier. Ryan slouched on the stone seat, pressing his back against the shower wall so that he could easily pull one of the of  lad’s legs up. Ray melted into him, letting the older man have his way with him, trusting him completely.

 

      Once he had the lad fully lathered up, Ryan sat him down on the shower seat and soaped himself up. The combination of roses, orgasm, and loving massage had Ray swaying slightly. He still managed to watch the gent soap himself up, he might have been clinical in washing himself but Ray loved the show.

 

      Ryan pulled his boy to his feet and pressed their bodies together under the shower jets. He turned on the body misters, drinking in the surprise in Ray’s eyes. Ryan washed the shower smoothie from their bodies, paying a little extra attention to Ray’s cock and hole. The spent meat throbbed in his hand but didn’t grow. Ryan was pleased he managed to tucker his usually insatiable boy out.

 

      Ray whimpered as Ryan spread his ass open in front one of the misters. The feeling of the gent’s overwhelming strength pulling him open mingled with the water tickling his raw, freshly rimmed hole in a way that made the lad’s head swim. Ryan pressed a kiss into Ray’s lips. The lad yielded, opening his mouth just enough for Ryan to slip his tongue in and gently flick the tip of the lad’s tongue. Pride swelled in the gent’s chest, he could tell that the lad had never been kissed as sweetly before in his life.

 

      Ryan savored the feeling of openness between them. Ray had let down the last of his walls, his body willingly submitting to the older man’s desires. And all Ryan desired was to make Ray feel good.


	3. The one with the rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray have rougher sex at Ray's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that the tags have been updated to include rough sex and choking, though the choking in this chapter is more on the level of neck holding rather than breath play. 
> 
> These are super out of order, and I am planning on writing out what happened after the first time they hooked up at the bath house and before the shower sex. Eventually there will be a master post for chronological order.

Ryan shoved Ray onto his bed. The gent crawled on top of the lad, using his weight to pin his boy down. They had discussed this earlier in Ryan’s car on the way over. Ray had acted like an excited puppy the entire time. Even though Ryan had tried to play the role of the “Serious Experienced Dom,” the lad’s excitement had been infectious. There are few things cuter to Ryan than an eager sub who promises to use a safe word if they need with with a pinkie swear. 

 

Ray’s face was suddenly serious. His smile hadn’t wavered through a conversation about consent, limits, safe words, sexy toys, safer sex, and aftercare. He had gleefully whipped his clothes off before Ryan even had a chance to lock his front door, his cute butt bouncing as he jogged down the hallway to Ryan’s bedroom. 

 

But now that that the lad finally had that warm weight back on top of him he was all business. Ryan kissed each of Ray’s nipples before settling for a bit in the crook of Ray’s neck. Ryan spread Ray’s thighs with his own, not surprised that the lad had rolled his hips under so that the gents pelvis was pressing into his under carriage. 

 

That flush was starting to creep into Ray’s cheeks. Ryan grabbed a fistfull of hair and pulled Ray’s head back so he could kiss along the underside of Ray’s jaw, finally earning him the whimpers that he wanted. 

 

Ryan smoothed his hands over Ray’s body, sliding down his boy’s body so that he could get his mouth back on those dark red nipples and his hand on that ass. Ryan's fingers dug into the meat of Ray's ass, the brutal grip pulling him open and making him feel like Ryan was going to rip him in half. 

 

"You feel that?" Ryan growled up from Ray's chest. "That is nothing compared to what my cock is going to do to you." 

 

Ray clutched a fist full of sheet. Ryan pressed his two index fingers into Ray's hole and pulled him open. Ray's body felt too heavy to move, but like it was floating in Ryan's hands. The older man kissed his way down Ray's stomach, nipping the boy's skin with his sharp teeth. Nothing that would have marks, yet.

 

"Fuck," Ray sobbed. 

 

Ryan licked a bite mark below the boy's navel, drinking in the shudder he produced from the lad. Ryan pressed his face into Ray's stomach, giving him a moment to collect himself. To stop the scene if he wanted too.

 

"Don't stop," Ray pleaded, his voice hoarse.

 

"You sure?" Ryan looked down at the lad. He was in a daze, his eyes rolled back in his head when Ryan flicked the two fingers inside him.

 

"Completely."

 

Ryan rolled the kid over, his long limbs laid limp until the gent pulled away from him to get some lube. Ray arched his ass in the air, worried that the older man had gotten tired of him and was going to kick him out without a chance to get dressed.

 

The irrational fear was soothed away with the rough scrape off Ryan's tongue on his hole. Ray's gasp was cut short by a sharp slap to his ass. He still stung from the blow when the first cold drips of lube touched his burning, needy hole.

 

"Don't you even fucking move," Ryan commanded.

 

His voice had an edge of menace that lit Ray's body on fire. The heat settled in his stomach, that prickly itch to be fucked took over Ray's mind. 

 

He could feel the bed shift as Ryan climbed on top of him. Ray mentally prepared himself for Ryan to tease him slowly, making him beg to be fucked like he usually did.

 

Which made Ryan stomping the first three inches of this thick cock into Ray's hole a rough surprise. 

 

Ray gasped. His body fought off the sudden intrusion that he was so desperate for. All of the instinctual clenching only succeeded in allowing Ryan to sink in another three inches deeper into him.

 

Ray struggled to catch his breath. The thickness, the angle, the shape. The feeling of Ryan being inside him was an overwhelming sense of perfection. Ray wanted Ryan to hollow out his hole and rebuild it with a flood of cum. 

 

Ray's mind turned white, nothing more mattered than the cock inside him. Nothing would ever compare to it. His body might have protested the sheer amount of cock being jammed into him, but that moment was one Ray had longed to experience for years. None of the other men in any bathhouse had been able to fill him up like that. 

 

"You okay baby?" Ryan's sweet southern tied Ray's stomach up in knots which made the cock inside him feel even bigger. 

 

Ray nodded, desperate confirmatory noises were all he could make. He was terrified that the perfection would go away. That Ryan would pull out of him and he'd be empty again for all of the bad thoughts to fill him up instead. 

 

Ryan chuckled and gave an exploratory thrust. Ray was still too tight for him to really fuck, the grip and drag of Ray's guts was extreme even with all of the lube and condom. 

 

His tan skin took on a scarlet hue around his shoulders. The tips of Ray's ears were glowing red in the fading light. Ryan reached under the lad, found his nipples and twisted. Ray let out a strained gurgle, his hole gripped down harder than it ever had before. A few heartbeats later he turned soft and squishy around Ryan’s meat. 

 

Ryan held still, waiting for the lad to catch his breath. The warmth and contentment radiating off the boy comforted Ryan. He wanted to push Ray’s limits, not break him. 

 

“Please,” Ray’s voice cracked in a desperate whine. He repeated the word until it sounded more like prayer. “Please please please.”   
  
“Mmmmmm?” The older man’s melodious hum of a question was greeted with a shudder and a flutter around his cock. 

 

“More please?” Ray whispered to the bed. “Do it more, hurt me more, keep filling me up.”

 

Ryan pulled out and thrust. Ray had adjusted to his cock, the delicious feeling of his hole made Ryan’s eyes roll back in his head. Ryan took a few thrust just to savor it. He had a task in mind, but the glorious way that Ray’s body felt, yielding and engulfing his meat made it hard for him to think straight. 

Ryan twisted Ray’s nipples again. The lad’s hole fluttered and gripped and clutched at the older man’s cock. It felt like a hand was wringing Ryan’s cock head from inside Ray’s hole. He knew the boy wasn’t even trying to do this. His body’s natural reaction to the mixture of pleasure and pain just so happened to be able to bring Ryan an intense feeling of pleasure also. 

 

“Please choke me?” Ray lifted his head up, pressing his shoulders down to give Ryan full access. 

 

Ryan wrapped his large hand over the lad’s neck, squeezing the thick muscles. Even dom’s had their limits. And while Ryan could easily press his hand into the right place, avoiding Ray’s windpipe, and give the lad the rush he was looking for, the older man simply didn’t want to. Ryan was never the type of guy to break his toys. He liked to keep them in perfect condition, and he was generous when it came to sharing them with people who would be equally respectful. 

 

“Harder!” Ray whined. 

 

“Hard limit.” Ryan growled into the boy’s ear. 

 

He bit into the lad’s shoulder, earning his cock another round of those warm squeezes that made his arms go weak. Ryan ran his tongue over the bite mark, pressing hard to flavor the pain with a softer broader swath of heat. There would be a mark left behind on that one. A painful bruise that Ray would run his hands over and dig his fingertips into and be reminded that he had someone who cared for him enough to give him some of what he wanted. 

 

Ray’s voice changed, taking on that sweet tone that told Ryan he could cum at any moment. Ryan considered telling Ray that he wasn’t allowed to cum until the gent gave him the go ahead, but there would be time to do that in the future. 

 

“Daddy,” Ray whined. “Daddy may I please cum?”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, yes you may.”

 

“Have a been a good boy, Daddy?”

 

“Mmm, yes, baby.” Ryan deep voice drove Ray closer to the edge of cumming. “You’ve done such a good job and you made me so proud.”

 

Ray gasped, his hands skimming over his cock were enough to release his orgasm. He clamped down on the gent’s cock with such force that Ryan was worried that he’d never get his dick back out of the lad. Ray came hard, his hole milking Ryan’s cock.

 

Ryan pulled out of the spent lad, the final suck of Ray’s hole around his cock head was enough to have him cumming before he had pulled the condom off. Ryan saw stars. His orgasm was too overwhelming for him to control the direction his thick ropes of cum shot off in. The splattering sounds told him that he would likely find cum ranging from his headboard to his bedroom door when he was finally lucid enough to care. 

 

Ray reached out to the gent. Ryan’s chest was heaving with his deep breaths, the mixture of sex flush and sweat made his arms and pecs look even bigger than usual. Ryan took a few more breaths to try and collect himself before pulling his boy over to be his little spoon. Ray made a small happy noise as he snuggled his still tingling butt into the older man’s lap. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Ryan asked, still a bit winded. 

 

“Yeah daddy,” Ray cooed, his voice starting to thicken with the need to sleep. 

 

Ryan ran his fingers through his boy’s hair a few times. Knowingly hitting all of the spots on Ray’s scalp that made him feel a kind of safety that could stoke his lust or send him to sleep. Ryan considered trying to clean them up a bit before they passed out, but waking up with a cute guy stuck to you with a mixture of both of your jizz and lube wouldn’t be that bad. And it would be a lot easier to play, “find the condom and all of the dried jizz splatter,” after some rest. 

 

“Should we shower?” Ray asked.

“We could,” Ryan mused, drowsiness making his voice even deeper. “But if you’re naked and wet I’m just going to fondle your butt until the water runs cold. And that could take a while.”

 

Ray threw a hand up, preparing to comment that it wasn’t a bad idea, but having to pull himself away from that warm body holding him in that bed wasn’t worth shower sex. This time. 

 

Ryan hummed a little tune to himself, feeling Ray get a little more heavy as he fell asleep. Ryan ran his hand over his boys tummy, rubbing his still warm jizz into his skin. Ryan stroked Ray’s cock with a few downward motions to squeeze out the last bit of jizz and hopefully prevent another messy double stream surprise like the last time they fell asleep after sex. 

 

Ray cracked a fart in his sleep a moment later, causing Ryan to bark out a laugh loud enough to pull the lad out of his slumber a bit. Ryan kissed his boy on the nape of his neck to sooth him back to sleep before passing out himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped ya'll liked it. I accidentally posted this as a chapter on another fic, hope that didn't confuse any one.


	4. The one with the painal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning painful sex. Ryan has a massive cock, but there is more than one way to summon the jizz from a penis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning painful sex. Tags updated.

       Ray sighed, the hard floor in Ryan’s apartment was starting to hurt his knees. He reached back and pulled on his cheeks. He was enjoying the feeling of waiting to expose himself to Ryan. The thought of Ryan opening his front door to Ray face down on his knees and chest was making Ray’s cock ache from being so hard.

 

        Ryan had texted that he was on his way home about 20 minutes ago. For once the view from Ryan’s apartment was less that ideal. If there were windows that overlooked the parking lot Ray would have been able to watch for Ryan’s car to come back. Instead he forced to kneel there and wait for another last ten minutes.

 

 Ray sighed and sat up, completely forgetting that he had arranged a spread of condoms and lubes between his knees. The tallest of which, a flavored water based lube, poked Ray right in the butthole when he sat back on it. Ray jumped a bit, and then had to keep himself from trying to slide down on the bottle. He had to be patient, Ryan would be back soon enough and fill him up almost more than he could handle. Ray fumbled behind him and rubbed the top of the lube bottle with palm.

 

     Then he heard Ryan slam his key into the hole and he had to throw his chest back down on the floor. His head hit with a thunk that started to bring tears to his eyes, but Ray focused on press his hips to the ceiling to best display his hole. Not that he spent a few hours in front of his webcam trying to find the most enticing and revealing angle.

 

“Wife?” Ryan called, “I’m home to rescue you from boredom and -”

 

Ryan froze when his saw Ray, the altar like arrangement of condoms and lube between a pair of slightly hairy, tan legs was glorious. Legs that lead up to the soft, rounded mountain of Ray’s that his wrinkled, wine colored whispering eye was nestled between. A shiver went through Ray when he felt Ryan’s gaze on him, making his butthole wink up at Ryan lustfully.

 

Lust swelled in Ryan's pants. The Gent closed the door firmly, making sure to take a breath and lock the door. The noises might carry, but Ryan didn’t want anyone walking in and interrupting what he was about to do to Ray. Ryan put down his bag, trying to not think about that hole, or how it gaped open after he fucked it, like it was shocked that it was able to accommodate Ryan’s girth.

 

Ray heard Ryan’s knees hit the floor and sliding sound. Ray tried to twist around to see what the hell Ryan was doing, anxious to get started. And then he felt Ryan’s hands pulling him open, followed by a hot wet tongue pressing against his hole. Ray’s head thumped back down on the floor with a loud klunk. Ryan reached around and groped for the lad’s head. Ray nuzzled his head into the gent’s big hands, letting him rub away some of the pain. Not that the lad could feel more than the overwhelming sensation of Ryan’s tongue alternating between lapping and pressing against his hole.

 

“You okay, babe?” Ryan asked, concerned.

 

“Eat me,” Ray’s guttural groan made the Gent’s cock strain in his pants.

 

Ryan pressed his face back into the lad’s hole. Enjoying the taste of Ray on his tongue, the way his skin felt, the instant feedback from Ray he got with every move of he made. Ryan carefully moved the condoms and lubes Ray had set out aside, putting them in reach for later. The Gent reached under Ray and hooked his arms behind the lad’s lower back. Ray whined as the Gent lifted him up, his body was heavy from all of the pleasure Ryan had poured into him. Ryan scooted himself under the lad, sat back and pulled Ray on top of him so that Ray was straddling his broad chest. 

 

Ray groped at Ryan’s thick cock through his pants, giving it a few strokes before Ryan changed his pattern against Ray’s ass. The lad's arms went weak, almost giving out from the pleasure. That heavy warm feeling spread through the lad as he laid himself over the Gent, pressing his face into the crotch of his pants. Ryan put an arm behind his own head to prop himself up a bit for better access, the knuckles of his other hand washed over Ray’s back and thighs. Ray shivered against him. 

 

Ryan grabbed the lad’s hips and pulled him down on his face, giving his hole sloppy wet kisses. Ray’s hole loosened enough for Ryan to slip his tongue inside. Ray’s hole clenched, sucking at the Gent’s tongue. Ryan moaned, the vibration carrying through his mouth and into Ray’s body, sending the lad to a desperately horny place. 

 

Ray grabbed a condom, ripped it open, and placed the tip in his mouth. He fished the Gent’s cock out of his pants and throated his partially erect cock almost to the base. The feeling of the lad’s throat suddenly encasing his cock was enough to throw the Gent out of his rhythm. The lad scrambled to his feet over the Gent’s dick, the big rubbery head grinding against his hole. 

 

Ray squeezed the Gent’s half hard cock, the surge of blood to it was enough for Ray to impale himself with it. His hole protested the sudden intrusion, but, as Ryan’s thinner than usual length slid into his body, the rest of his body welcomed the Gent’s meat. 

 

The feeling was like getting a splinter; something being stuck under your skin that wasn’t supposed to be there. You never notice the inside of your finger until there is something buried in your flesh. For Ray, the feeling of getting fucked by Ryan made him aware of the space inside his body that isn’t normally getting stuffed with cock. Ryan's meat just shoved away everything that got in it's way, burrowing inside of him.   


 

But unlike a splinter, Ryan's cock started to feel amazing once it’s grinded away that "foreign object feeling" Ray's walls and made itself a home inside of the lad. 

 

 

Ray whimpered as he rode Ryan’s length. He pressed himself down to the Gent’s hips, enjoying the throbbing, trembling meat growing longer and thicker inside him. Ray leaned forward to get a different angle. Ryan’s cock head was usually the last thing to fill out when he got hard, and feeling that ridge bloom and hook against Ray's guts was intensely pleasurable. Ray squeezed down one last time before Ryan was too hard and thick inside him for his muscles to do anything other than flutter along the length. 

 

 

Ray rode for a few more strokes before his legs started to tremble too hard for him to hold himself up. Ryan pulled the lad back down against his chest, pulling his knees up and open. Feeling the Gent’s strength pinning him down on that sweaty chest turn Ray on even more. The pressure on his legs stretched his hole in new directions. Ryan made a few tentative thrusts to see what Ray could handle, but the lad had gasped out a  fuck me that gave the gent the call clear to pound away. 

Ryan dug the balls of his feet into the floor, lifting his ass up so he could get a better angle to hammer Ray with. The lad’s depths were burning hot and slick around his cock. Ryan could hear Ray’s hands thumping around for something to hold onto but the Gent’s grip on the lad was secure enough that Ray eventually gave up and melted into him. Ryan fucked Ray with fast, deep thrusts, loving the feeling of how much of his cock the lad could encase, the tight and textured drag across his cock with every withdraw, the succulent feeling of his cock head and length pressing Ray’s body open again. 

Ryan shifted his grip to the lad’s hips, pushing Ray further down on his dick. Ray’s whimpering got louder, but turned sweet as the Gent ground his length toward the front of the lad’s body. The little mewling calls of “daddy” that the lad breathed out caused Ryan to slow his pace. Fucking his boy with deep grinding circles. Ray’s body rewarded Ryan’s every thrust with a hot, strong, muscular clutch along the Gent's length. 

But the feeling of his cum churning through his balls and and the base of his cock drove Ryan back into a frenzied pace. His arms wrapped around the lad, pulling him down on his cock so that every upward thrust was almost balls deep. Every retreat was a 4 inch trip to midshaft. The frequency made the connection of their bodies feel burning hot. It was the kind of friction that could make nerve endings scream and overwhelm one’s mind. 

And then Ray’s loud, almost laugh-like grunts that usually foretold a strong orgasm that would resonate deep within his body, turned into a strained grunt. 

 

The sound cut through the steamy haze of Ryan’s rapidly approaching orgasm. The Gent froze and the room started to come back into focus. 

 

“Was that a good noise or a bad noise?” Ryan asked cautiously. 

 

“Bad,” Ray’s voice was strained and he was grabbing fistfulls of his own hair. 

 

  
       “What do you want me to do? Stay still? Pull out slowly?” The Gent calmly offer solutions, but the thought of hurting Ray so intimately made his voice shake a bit. “You can reach down and guide me out.”

Ray sighed and reached down with one hand. He slowly pulled Ryan out of him, taking breaks every few inches. Ryan tried to ignore how hot Ray felt around him, or how the way the lad was pulling him out was getting him so close to cumming. 

 

 

This wasn’t the right time to blow his load, that would send the wrong message to the lad. 

 

 

Ray groaned once the Gent was completely out of him. He rolled off of Ryan and clutched his stomach. Ryan checked himself for blood but didn’t find any. Seeing the lad curled up on his floor made Ryan feel like shit and transported him back to being a horny college dude who just dick stabbed his girlfriend in the cervix for the 3rd time in a month. It was never intentional, the world would just fall away to nothing but that warm feeling around his cock and then there would be sudden noises of pain. 

# 

“Can I get you anything?” The Gent asked, trying to stay in that small zone of far enough away to give Ray breathing room, but close enough for him not to feel abandoned or rejected. 

# 

“Nah, but, like, I was feeling you around rib level inside me. And it was really intense. But the angle was weird. And then ‘perfect storm!’ your dick slammed into something inside me. Holy fuck, how easy have you been taking it on me with that thing?”

# 

“Sorry,” Ryan chuckled. “I know what you mean. I once hit something hard in someone mid fuck once and I thought I broke the tip of my dick off inside them-”

# 

“Fucking A, Ryan!”

# 

“Well I was just fucking  your  A, so,” Ryan teased, earning himself a light slap on the thigh from the lad. “Okay, I’m usually about 9, you tend to max out about 6 inches deep in most positions. I probably went about 2 more inches inside you than usual, maybe?”

# 

Ray rolled over to find Ryan measuring his still hard cock with his fingers, a contemplative look on his face. 

# 

“Gee, I thought we had a deeper relationship with that.” Ray pouted. 

# 

“Not sure if joking, or?”

# 

“Joking. Since you’ve been as deep as you can go at this point.” Ray joked. “You reached the end of my line and holy fuck it was not pleasant. I saw white, thought I died.”

#    
      Ryan winced. He had bottomed before but never for anyone or anything as large as his own cock. It was more of a luck of the draw rather than intentional avoidance.   


 

Ray reached out, grabbed the Gent’s hand, and then pressed it into his stomach. Ryan picked up the cue to start rubbing the pain away. Ray grunted a few times but melted like usual under Ryan’s hands. Ryan slid a leg under the lad’s knees, propping them up a bit. The Gent pressed little kisses into the lad’s shoulders; nonverbal apologies. 

 

“Jeez, you’re still fucking hard.” Ray murmured, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s cock. The lad wrinkled his nose at the sticky feeling of the drying lube on the warm cock. Ryan convulsed a few times under the lad’s touch before shoving his hand away. 

 

“Feeling better?” Ryan tried to sound cheerful but his voice was thick and husky. He couldn’t really hide from the lad that he was ready to cum at any moment. 

 

“Yeah.” The lad chirped, cracking a wince of a smile. He was worried that Ryan would want back in him so soon. 

 

Ryan scooped the lad up and carried him to the kitchen, his hard cock bobbing up and down with each step, occasionally hitting the lad in the butt. The Gent through a towel down on the island top before he gingerly sat the lad down on it. Ray shifted around a bit, that burning feeling in his guts ready to settle on pain or pleasure at a moments notice. But the cold island top did feel nice under him. 

 

The Gent grabbed a small jar of blueberry jam from the fridge and placed it on the island top, giving Ray a suggestive look. The lad thrust his chest out, his dark red nipples were already hard. Ray let out a sexy little whine as Ryan smeared the jam on his skin.

 

“Ryan,” The lad moaned out his name when he felt the Gent’s tongue flick over his nipple after Ryan had trapped it between his teeth. Heat spread through Ray's chest, sliding down his back before settling deep in his hips.   


 

Ryan rested his hands on the lad’s rib cage, tickling the lad just the way he likes. Ray's breath hitched and he clutched at the Gent's head. Ryan’s cock pressed against Ray’s knees, hot and throbbing. A trickle of precum wet Ray's knees as Ryan distractedly rubbed himself against the lad. Ray opened his legs just enough for the gent’s dick to slide between them. The lad wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock, it was too thick for his fingertips to touch around it. Ryan throbbed in Ray's grip as he flicked his tongue on the lad's nipple. Ray firmly stroked the tip of the Gent’s dick, encouraging him to thrust between his thighs. 

 

Ryan moaned against Ray’s chest. Ray’s thighs were no where near as good as his hole, but the Gent enjoyed the feeling of friction against his cock. Ray went heavy against him, the feelings of Ryan rocking against him, the heat of the cock grinding between his legs, mixed with all of the feelings of what the Gent was doing to his nipples were pushing Ray over the edge. 

  
Ray moaned loudly as his hips snapped up. The friction of his dick sliding up through his own thighs finally set the lad off. He came, hands free, all over the Gent’s cock. Ray pushed the Gent from his chest with a loud “pop” noise, the feeling of the Gent gently worrying his nipple with his sharp teeth was too overwhelming.    


 

Ray writhed on the island top, his body convulsed as his orgasm surged through his body. The waves of pleasure raced outward from his cock. Ryan smirked down at the lad, pleased that he was able to pull such a strong orgasm from the lad. His hot cum was dripping down the Gent’s dick, washing away the last bit of his self control. 

Ray sat up suddenly and grabbed the Gent’s cock, jerking him off roughly using his own cum for lube. Ryan didn’t last long. He let out a roar as his cum finally shot forth. Ryan could feel it exploding up from his balls. Every last bit of semen he had stored inside his body tore its way out of the Gent’s cock and all over his lad’s body. Ryan gripped the island top as his knees buckled, the force of his orgasm whiting out his vision. 

Ryan grabbed Ray by the hips and pulled him down so he could lay his torso against the lad. Ray threaded his hands through his Gent’s hair, aftershocks still racing through his body with every kiss Ryan pressed into his neck and collar bones.

  
“You definitely rescued me from boredom,” Ray said to the top of Ryan’s head, earning him a laugh from the exhausted Gent.     


 


End file.
